


Lien sensoriel

by ZephireBleue



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu et Grey se battent pour la énième fois. Mais pas sûr que se battre dans une bibliothèque magique ai été l'idée du siècle ! Un ancien sortilège se réveille et leurs fait ouvrir les yeux. NatsuXGrey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lien sensoriel

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire se passe après Tenroujima.

 

Fairy Tail. La guilde de mage la plus puissante, la plus joyeuse, mais aussi la plus bruyante et la plus dévastatrice de tout Fiore. Ses mages se répandaient dans toute le pays pour accomplir leurs quêtes avec la détermination et la puissance d'une catastrophe naturel.

\- Natsu ! Grey ! hurla Maakarov debout sur le bar de la guilde.

Les deux fautifs se figèrent dans leur position fétiche à l'entente de leur nom. Chacun avec attrapé le col de l'autre et leur front n'était séparé que par cinq tous petits centimètres.

\- J'ai encore reçu pour vous deux plus de plaintes que pour la guilde entière ! gronda le maître en augmentant sa taille.  
\- Hay Maître ! S'écrièrent les deux mages dans une belle imitation de Happy.

Les mages du feu et de la glace se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, tremblant de peur, en voyant le troisième maître de la guilde se gonfler encore davantage.

\- Pour la peine vous aller nettoyer et ranger intégralement la bibliothèque de la guilde !  
\- Oui maître ! s'écrièrent les deux mages avant de se précipiter vers le lieu de leur punition, laissant derrière eux un champs de bataille monstre dû à leur dernière altercation.  
Le maître se mit alors à rapetisser, et soupira de désespoir en voyant l'état de sa guilde toute neuve.  
\- Et pour les autres, rangez-moi ce foutoir !

 

#####

 

Natsu et Grey soufflèrent de soulagement une fois qu'ils eurent passés la porte de la bibliothèque.

\- Ouah, il était colère papy, remarqua Natsu, pourtant on a rien fait de pire que d'habitude !  
\- Ouais, on a juste rasé un port, l'hôtel de ville et le cente balnéaire de la dernière ville, commenta Grey ironique.  
\- Exactement ce que je dis, sourit la salamandre, rien de bien grave !  
\- J'te jure... Bon on fait comment maintenant.  
\- Heu... Je sais, je vais détruire toute la poussière par le feu, hahaha !

Grey eut tout juste le réflexe de plaquer Natsu au sol avant que ce dernier ne mette le feu à l'ensemble de la guilde.

\- Crétin de tête de flamme ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on nettoie !  
\- Ah ? Parce que tu sais mieux que moi comment faire, exhibitionniste ?  
\- C'est bien ce que je dit lézard d'opérette, gronda sourdement Grey.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! gueula Natsu avant de donner un coup de poing au mage de glace.

Les deux mages se lancèrent dans un nouveau duel physique. Ils s'agrippaient régulièrement avant de donner un coup de poing, comme si le plus important n'était pas de blesser l'autre, mais de s'en rapprocher et de marquer sa domination physique. Leurs corps s'échauffaient en même temps que leurs esprits et très vite, un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur leurs deux lèvres. Les corps contre les corps, les coups contre les coups, peau contre peau, front contre front. Les deux mages ressentaient un besoin pervers à se battre ainsi, sans magie, uniquement à l'aide de leurs forces physiques.

Malheureusement pour eux, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Dans leur empoignade ils bousculèrent une des armoire qui tomba sur eux avec tout son contenu. Certains livres s'ouvrant et la magie sans mêlant, les deux mages crièrent de douleur.

Le tapage des deux idiots n'étaient, bien évidemment, pas passé inaperçu auprès du reste de la guilde et des deux maîtres en particulier. Ils déboulèrent dans la bibliothèque et purent admirer le joli carnage des deux mages, dont seul la tête dépassait du tas de livre en vrac. Makarov était tellement en rage qu'il n''arrivait plus à articuler un mot, tant et si bien que ce fut Macao qui réagit à sa place.

\- Nan mais ça va pas vous deux ! Z'êtes pas fichus de vous tenir tranquille deux minutes ?! cria-t-il en frappant de son poing la tête de Natsu.  
\- Aie ! s'écrièrent... les deux garçons.

Macao, très énervé, tapa aussi Grey, et de nouveau se furent les deux mages qui réagirent de concerts.

\- C'est quoi ce délire encore, pesta Natsu en se frottant le crâne.  
\- Si je le savais, tête de flamme...  
\- Tu me cherches exhibi...  
\- CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX. VOUS AVEZ FAIT ASSEZ DE DEGATS COMME CA ! RENTRER CHEZ VOUS ! JE M'OCCUPERAIS DE VOTRE CAS DEMAIN ! Hurla Makarov à bout.

Les deux mages s'enfuir sans demander leur reste, commençant à craindre pour leurs vies.

\- Ils sont devenus vraiment impossible tous les deux depuis quelques temps, soupira Macao. Ça fait la quoi... quatrième fois ? qu'ils mettent la guilde sens dessus dessous depuis le début du mois ? Et nous ne sommes que le 6.  
\- Ils me fatiguent, soupira Makarov. Enfin, on approche de La date alors je peux en partie comprendre pour Natsu. Par contre je ne sais pas ce qui peut bien arriver à Grey. on dirait qu'il a perdu tout son bon sens.  
\- Que proposez-vous de faire Maître ?  
\- Oh, mais je ne suis plus le maître maintenant, c'est toi le quatrième Macao, rappela Makarov avec un grand sourire soulagé.

Macao sentit qu'il allait peu apprécié les prochains jours...

 

#####

 

Natsu rentrait chez lui accompagné de Happy. L'Exceed volait gentiment à côté de lui en énumérant les poissons qu'il espérait manger le soir-même. Natsu l'écoutait avec un grand sourire tout en saluant les passants qu'il croisait. La journée ne s'était pas si mal déroulé finalement, il s'était bien amusé à la guilde et avait pu se battre avec Grey. Bon, ils avaient peut-être un chouïa exagéré sur la fin, mais ça valait le coup ! Le dragon slayer sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir en repensant à son combat avec le congelé. Il appréciait vraiment ces moments où il se vidait la tête de toute ses pensées pour n'en avoir plus qu'une seule : battre Grey. Dans ces moments, il lui arrivait même d'oublier... de L'oublier.

Happy buta dans le dos de son ami qui venait de piler net.

\- Dit Happy.  
\- Hay Natsu !  
\- Il reviendra Igneel, n'est-ce pas ?

Happy regarda avec inquiétude son ami qui avait le nez baissé dans son écharpe. Ses cheveux roses l'empêchaient de voir ses yeux, mais il savait que les pupilles de Natsu avaient pris une teinte vert foncé et que des larmes devaient s'être accumulées au coin de ses paupières.

\- Hay, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra, confirma l'exceed en se collant au mage de feu.

 

#####

 

Pendant ce temps, Grey était chez lui à regarder un lacrima visio à moitié endormi, quand il sentit une douleur lui transpercer le cœur. D'un coup, il avait le moral dans les chaussettes - qui devaient être quelques part dans la rue - le cœur serré et l'impression qu'un immense trou s'était creusé en lieu et place de son abdomen. Il se frotta le torse dans l'espoir de faire partir la douleur, mais sans grand succès. C'est alors seulement qu'il remarqua le tatouage sur son poignet. Un flash du passé le revit assis, planqué derrière un arbre à espionner Ultear. A ce moment là, le même tatouage était apparu. Par la suite Juvia lui avait expliqué la situation - au moins en partie, elle était resté muette quand a pourquoi il avait eut si chaud l'espace d'un instant. Mais pourquoi ce tatouage était réapparu, et pourquoi la personne lié avait à ce point mal ? Était-ce encore une fois Juvia ? C'était presque de la torture de souffrir autant. Le mage de glace était connu pour être froid et insensible, mais là, ça le transperçait de toute part. C'était comparable au jour où... Au jour où Ul était morte...

Il obligea son cerveau à travailler malgré l'afflux de sensation pour découvrir d'où venait le lien. Le phénomène avait commencé quand Macao avait tapé sur le crâne de Natsu. Il n'y avait prêter qu'a moitié attention, mais il avait aussi récolté une bosse à ce moment. Quand Macao l'avait frappé, c'était Natsu qui avait réagi sans raison. Conclusion, il était connecté à Natsu. L'éternel optimiste et destructeur en tout genre. Et ce dernier souffrait, horriblement.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, quand Grey eut compris que c'était Natsu qui souffrait - et lui refourguait son mal-être en passant -, il se sentit d'autant plus mal et son cœur se serra encore davantage. D'accord, c'était drôle de se battre avec l'allumette, ça l'avait toujours été. Ils y allaient de bon cœur tous les deux, mais jamais dans l'intention de se faire réellement mal ! Bon, il y avait des bleus et il était peut-être arrivé qu'ils y gagnent un coquard ou une fracture, l'un ou l'autre, mais ça n'avait jamais été fait méchamment... Ils se battaient, parce que c'était drôle, parce-que ça leur mettait du baume au cœur, parce que c'était la seule façon de se comprendre aussi. Jamais Grey n'avait voulu lui faire vraiment mal, et jamais il n'aurait cru que Natsu pouvait avoir une telle douleur en lui.

N'écoutant que son cœur - qui lui faisait un mal de chien - Grey enfila rapidement des vêtements et couru voir la Salamandre.

 

#####

 

Natsu était chez lui, assis sur son hamac, la tête enroulé dans l'écharpe d'Igneel. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir à nouveau sentir Son odeur, mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que Son écharpe n'en contenait plus aucune trace, même pour un nez fin comme le sien. L'écharpe lui apportait seulement le réconfort du contacte des écailles. Enroulée autour de sa tête comme ça, Natsu avec presque l'impression d'être près d'Igneel, comme avant, quand il dormait enroulé dans Sa queue.

\- Natsu, appela Happy avec tristesse.

Un regard au calendrier lui confirma que non, à son grand malheur les jours n'étaient pas passés pendant les deux dernières minutes. Le jour de l'abandon d'Igneel approchait à grand pas et Natsu s'enfermait de plus en plus dans une dépression dévastatrice. Happy avait déjà essayé bien des idées, mais sans jamais réussir à sortir le mage de sa prostration.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Happy sursauta quand la porte claqua violemment. Il aperçu Grey dans le contre-jour. Ce dernier semblait essoufflé et son teint était plus livide que jamais.

\- Happy, articula-t-il difficilement. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Grey en montrant Natsu de la tête.  
\- C'est bientôt le sept juillet, rappela l'exceed.

La perte de Natsu n'était un secret pour personne, mais Grey avait quand même réussis à l'oublier. Il réalisa que personne n'avait encore jamais vu le dragon slayer dans ces jours-là, ce dernier s'enfermant alors chez lui.

Grey ne réfléchit pas à deux fois après avoir entendu Happy et vu Natsu. Il s'approcha du mage, et lui décrocha un crochet du droit magistral !

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait faire... Au final, il réussit juste à appuyer son poing contre la joue de Natsu.

\- Hey l'allumette, tu veux te battre ? murmura douloureusement le mage de Glace.

Au grand étonnement de Happy, Natsu réagit au commentaire de Grey et dévoila un visage déformé par le chagrin.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Grey.  
\- Uniquement, quant tu m'auras rendu mon coup, souffla le brun.

Grey appuya plus fort son poing contre le visage de Natsu.

\- Tu comptes te laisser abattre longtemps par ce maudit lézard cracheur de feu ? gronda-t-il, provocateur. Ce n'était qu'un gros lézard lâche qui...  
\- C'est pas vrai ! le coupa violemment Natsu. Igneel n'est pas un lâche ! Igneel est... Igneel est...

Et sans plus de préambule, Natsu s'effondra en sanglot sous les yeux ébahis et catastrophés de Grey. Pris par la panique, le mage de glace fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : il prit Natsu dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Natsu se laissa faire sans aucune résistance, totalement effondré. Grey tenta maladroitement de réconforter le rosé, d'abord en lui tapotant les épaules, puis en le serrant contre lui. Les minutes filèrent pendant que Natsu déversait toute sa peine, le corps tremblant, dans les bras du mage de glace. Une des mains du brun caressait maintenant la chevelure rose sous son nez. Le lien sensoriel lui confirmant qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée et commença à lui raconter des paroles de réconfort bateaux, mais qui n'avaient d'autre but que de faire entendre sa voix à la salamandre. Avec soulagement, il sentit la détresse du dragon slayer s'apaiser lentement, de même que ses sanglots. Natsu reprenait peu à peu contacte avec la réalité et il se rendit compte de la position étrange dans laquelle il était.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi l'exhibitionniste ? provoqua faiblement Natsu.  
\- Je... bredouilla Grey. Rien du tout. Je passais juste par là, mentit-il. Maintenant je m'en vais.

Grey sentait bien par le lien sensoriel qu'il venait de blesser Natsu, mais ce qu'il sentait au fond de lui à l'instant même lui faisait peur. Le malaise qu'il ressentait était maintenant en grande partie le sien, mais autre chose se tapissait au fond de son cœur et lui faisait peur. En conséquence, il partit comme un voleur, laissant Natsu s'interroger sur la situation.

Le mage de glace fut le premier à arriver à la guilde le lendemain. Il était toujours émotionnellement perturbé, mais il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même. Il alla directement voir le troisième maître.

\- Maître Makarov, je crois qu'on a un problème Natsu et moi, expliqua naïvement Grey.  
\- Vous... Croyez ?

Grey sentit soudain de violent frisson de peur lui traverser le corps. Avec toute cette histoire avec Natsu, il avait complètement oublié les événements de la veille.

\- Grey, j'ai appris ce que vous aviez fait Natsu et toi hier, fit la voix grondante d'Erza dans son dos.

Bon, il était mort, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Son corps bougeait encore et ses organes vitaux étaient fonctionnels, mais ce n'était qu'un détail, dans les fait il était déjà bel et bien mort et enterré.

\- Grey ! Il y a un truc qui va pas ! Je me sens tout bizarre depuis hier ! hurla Natsu en défonçant la porte d'entrée de la guilde.  
\- Mauvais timing, murmura Grey.

Erza se précipita sur Natsu et le frappa violemment au ventre en guise de punition, le faisant voler jusqu'au plafond. Sauf que Grey reçu lui aussi le coup et se plia en deux de douleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grey ? Tu as envie d'aller au toilette ? Pouffa l'exceed bleu en cachant sa bouche.  
\- Bien sur que non ! s'anima aussitôt Grey avant de hoqueter de nouveau de douleur quand Natsu rencontra le plafond.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Grey ? demanda Makarov tout à fait sérieux.  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le lien sensoriel de Meldy... Il s'est réactivé et m'a lié à Natsu, expliqua le mage de glace en espérant que la salamandre allait se tenir tranquille le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle.  
\- Vraiment ? Mh... Ca doit être dû à l'un des grimoires qui se sont ouverts. Mh... Bah ! J'imagine que ça fera une assez bonne punition pour ce qui c'est passé hier ! déclara le mage saint avec un sourire sadique.  
\- Quoi ? Mais... Je refuse de rester lié à jamais avec cet idiot !

A peine ces mots prononcés, une pique de douleur vint lui transpercer le cœur. Argh ! Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'un commentaire aussi habituel et anodin de sa part allait faire un tel effet à Natsu.

\- Bah, ça devrait durée deux jours grands maximum, dédramatisa Makarov. Ça vous apprendra à vous battre dans une bibliothèque magique !

Grey préféra ne rien ajouter de plus, il avait dans l'idée que la réserve de tolérance d'Erza et Makarov à son égard était à sec. Par contre, il allait maintenant devoir expliquer la situation a Natsu...

\- Hey Natsu ! Vient par là cinq minutes !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux l'exhibitionniste !  
\- Ta gueule tête de flamme et écoute, cria-t-il au rose en lui frappant le crâne.

Il regretta aussitôt son réflexe quand il sentit une énième bosse pousser sur sa tête. Il respira profondément pour se calmer pendant que l'allumette s'excitait à côté, et lui expliqua la situation.

\- Quoi ! Mais je refuse, c'est hors de question ! Je refuse l'idée d'être lié à ce glaçon !

Makarov s'appliqua aussitôt à faire la même leçon qu'il avait fait à Grey à Natsu, mais ce dernier n'écoutait déjà plus, regardant bizarrement le mage de glace. Mouais, ce dit Grey, il pouvait bien faire le malin en s'étonnant des réactions de Natsu, mais il n'avait pas non plus apprécié sa remarque, même si rien n'était visible extérieurement. Le pire, s'était que l'allumette semblait l'avoir grillée. D'ailleurs, elle s'apprêtait à faire une remarque très sérieuse à Grey, mais ce dernier changea d'un coup de centre d'intérêt.

\- Lyon ! s'étonna-t-il en voyant le premier disciple d'Ul passer la porte de la guilde. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici !  
\- Je passais simplement te voir, répliqua Lyon. J'aurais voulu te parler, seul à seul.

Grey était étonné par la demande, mais il accepta le tête à tête et proposa aussitôt à l'autre de venir chez lui.

Natsu regarda les deux compères - qui s'étaient déjà tous les deux déshabillés - s'éloigner . Il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre en lui. Il ne pensait pas que la cause était d'Igneel, même s'il ne pouvait en être sûr à cent pour cent. Il était plutôt persuadé que ça venait de Grey. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'ils étaient désormais lié pour toutes leurs sensations, aussi bien corporelles qu'émotionnelles. S'il avait bien interprété ce qu'il ressentait, Grey était de passer de l'état de normal à grand tourment dès que Lyon était apparu. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Grey devait être comme ce qu'il montrait ! Fort, insensible, courageux et sûre de lui ! Jamais Grey ne devait paraître blessé, ce n'était pas... Normal.

\- Dit, ça va Natsu ? demanda l'exceed bleu, inquiet à l'idée que le dragon slayer fasse une rechute.  
\- Hay Happy ! répondit-il aussitôt en souriant. Dit Happy, tu crois que Grey cache en permanence ce qu'il ressent ? demanda Natsu très sérieusement.  
\- Je pense qu'il est comme toi, répondit gentiment Erza à la place de l'exceed. Tu sais, tout le monde dans la guilde à un passé un peu noir, et on porte tous nos fardeaux, Natsu, mais on essaye de ne pas le montrer et d'avancer.

Natsu réfléchis à cette information qu'il connaissait pourtant et la mit en parallèle avec ce qu'il savait de Grey. Ce dernier, ne pouvait pas ne jamais souffrir, c'était impossible. Lui avait pris le partie d'être la joie incarné pour avancer, pour oublier un peu, et Grey aurait préférer se montrer insensible ? Sans trop savoir ce qui lui arrivait, Natsu sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux et, sans crier gare, il sortit de la guilde en courant à la recherche de Grey.

 

#####

 

Le mage de glace était assis son canapé, face à Lyon, les poings serrés et la tête basse.

\- Je te le répète Grey, tu n'es pas coupable. Il s'est passé sept ans pendant lesquels je t'ai cru mort. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai eut énormément de regret. Je t'en ai voulu pour Ul pendant très longtemps mais, c'était sa décision. Nous n'étions que deux gosses à l'époque, comment aurais-tu pu comprendre ta faiblesse ? Et moi, j'étais trop immature pour admettre les erreurs des autres en plus des miennes. Mais maintenant j'ai grandi, et je te le dis tu n'as pas tué Ul. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, pas plus que tu ne l'étais de ta ville natale. Le seul responsable c'était Déliora, et connaissant Ul, elle aurait de toute façon finit par aller le sceller, que nous soyons là ou non.

Lyon regarda son cadet avec compassion. Il avait espérer libérer Grey d'une partie de son passé en parlant avec lui, mais la blessure était profonde, et peut-être était-il déjà trop tard pour la refermer. Son cadet tremblait de peine et rage contenue, incapable de gérer le trop plein d'émotion qui le parcourait. Le mage de Lamia Scale décida de s'en aller, conscient que sa présence ne faisait que rajouter à sa peine ravivée. Il avait vraiment espérer achever la tâche d'Ul et le délivrer de ses ombres, mais peut-être n'était-il tout simplement pas la bonne personne.

Ce fut la tête dans ses pensées qu'il sortit dans la rue et qu'il reçu un magistral coup de poing.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais enfoiré de glaçon !

Lyon regarda étonné le dragon slayer tout feu tout flamme qui paraissait bien décidé à le réduire en cendre.

\- Je voulais juste le libérer. Mais va le voir toi, tu seras sûrement plus efficace que moi...

A ces mots, Natsu laissa sa victime en plan et se précipita dans l'appartement de Grey. Il trouve ce dernier prostré sur son canapé.

\- Grey, souffla Natsu.

Cette vision lui faisait mal. Vraiment mal. Et à cela se rajoutait les sentiments confus qui provenait du brun. Il s'approcha lentement du mage et s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Grey...

Natsu approcha sa main du visage de Grey et le souleva. La salamandre pouvait sentir à travers le lien toute la tristesse et la culpabilité du mage, mais son visage ne montrait aucune émotion.

\- Grey... Si tu ne peux pas pleurer, je pleurerais pour toi, articula Natsu la gorge serrée.

En disant cela, il cessa d'essayer de contenir les sentiments du mage de glace et les accueillit en lui, les renforçant de ses propres sentiments pour Igneel, disparut ce jour-même en le laissant seul. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Natsu. Il colla son front contre celui de Grey et se laissa submerger. Les larmes coulèrent tant et si bien, que Grey finit par réagir. Au début ce ne fut rien, ces poings se contractèrent davantage, sa mâchoires se serra, ses yeux se plissèrent, puis, une goutte d'abord, rejoint par une deuxième peu après, et Grey libéra enfin, par des sanglots déchirant, tout ce que son cœur pouvait contenir de tristesse. Front contre front, les deux mages pleurèrent pendant un long moment, et il restèrent dans la même position jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Ce ne fut que lorsque le ciel eut viré à l'orange que Natsu se décida à briser le silence qui s'était instauré.

\- Qu'est-ce que Lyon t'a dit pour que tu sois... Enfin... Tu vois quoi...  
\- Il a dit, commença Grey après un long silence, que ce n'étais pas ma faute. Mais il se trompe, avoua le brun d'une voix lasse. Si je n'avais pas été là, Ul ne serait pas morte. Et ma ville, mes amis, mes parents, ils seraient encore vivant. Je porte malheur. Suffit de voir toutes les embrouilles qu'on a dans nos mission depuis que je vous accompagne, dit-il en ricana tristement.  
\- Moi je pense que tu te trompes Grey, rétorqua Natsu avec conviction. Je pense, qu'au contraire, tu dois nous porter chance. Regarde ! Malgré toutes nos missions foireuse comme tu dis, nous sommes encore là, vivant, et plein de nouveaux amis nous ont rejoint !

Grey regarda avec surprise le grand sourire lumineux de Natsu. Ce dernier semblait persuadé de ce qu'il disait et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Natsu ne mentait jamais, alors s'il lui disait ça, c'est qu'il y croyait fortement et si Natsu le croyait, il était capable de faire de même. En sentant le changement dans les émotions de Grey, le dragon slayer accentua encore davantage son sourire.

\- Et si jamais d'autres problèmes nous arrivent, je les cramerait et tout ira bien de nouveau !  
\- T'as raison l'allumette, répondit Grey en retrouvant le sourire, si tu es là, tout ira forcément bien.

Natsu se figea en entendant ses paroles prononcer avec tant de douceur. La chaleur qui se diffusait en lui fit battre son cœur deux fois plus forts et le sourire, petit mais bien présent, de Grey, lui chatouillait l'estomac comme jamais auparavant. Il regarda le mage de glace comme il ne l'avais jamais regardé auparavant. C'était son ami et même plus encore, quelqu'un d'indispensable à son équilibre, celui contre qui il se battait, son défi permanent, mais aussi celui sur qui il pouvait toujours compter. A bien y réfléchir, Grey était tellement plus qu'un simple ami pour lui, cela faisait tant de temps qu'il le connaissait...

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Natsu se sentit rougir d'un seul coup. Il bredouilla une suite de mot sans queue ni tête devant un Grey perplexe, avant de s'enfuir.

La course entre chez Grey et chez lui ne réussit pas à l'apaiser. Dès qu'il revoyait le visage du brun, les joues se remettaient à rougir et accélérait pour se refroidir. Arriver chez lui, il s'adossa à la porte, tremblant. Que venait-il de penser sur le brun exactement ? Grey n'était qu'un ami, rien de plus qu'un ami ! Alors pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il quand il repensait à sa détresse ? Pourquoi son ventre se tordait quand il pensait à son sourire ? Pourquoi il rougissait en pensant à lui, tout simplement ?

\- Rah ça m'énerve ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! hurla le dragon slayer en s'enflammant par inadvertance.  
\- Natsu ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Happy en voyant son ami s'exciter tout seul.  
\- Il n'ai rien du tout pour moi ! Juste un ami tu entends ! s'écria Natsu en pointant l'exceed.  
\- Hay ! Mais, de qui tu parles ?  
\- Et puis d'abord, c'est juste un exhibitionniste ! Il n'y a aucune chance pour que... Pour que rien du tout d'ailleurs ! C'est juste une saloperie de glaçon sur patte ! Rien d'autre !  
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Grey ?  
\- Je sais ! Lucy! Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra m'expliquer elle !

Natsu repartit en courant, plantant là un exceed déboussolé.

 

#####

 

Lucy était accoudé au bar de Fairy Tail, déprimé à l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas un sous en poche et qu'aucune mission ne convenait à ses compétences. Où étais donc passé les quêtes de serveuses, de domestiques blondes ou d'actrices ? A croire que ça n'intéressait plus personne de recruter une mage avec du sex-appeal. C'était déprimant.

\- Lucy ! Faut qu'on parle ! Hurla une salamandre surexcité, débarquant en coup de vent et repartant tout aussi vite en tirant une Lucy ahurie par le bras.

Lucy fut donc emmener, moitié traînant par terre, moitié volant, dans le grand parc de magnolia, sous l'un des magnifiques cerisiers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Natsu ? Se plaignit-elle en frottant ses fesses sur lesquelles elle était violemment tombée.  
\- Je... J'ai besoin de te parler Lucy, dit-il en détournant le regard, les joues légèrement rougies.

La constellationniste se tendit aussitôt. C'était quoi cette attitude toute timide ? Et cette façon de détourner les yeux... Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire une déclaration ? Pas là ! Pas maintenant ! Elle n'était pas mentalement préparée ! Et puis elle n'avait pas la bonne tenue et ça faisait déjà deux bonnes semaines qu'elle n'avait pas appelé Cancer pour ses cheveux !

\- Lucy, je heu... J'ai le cœur qui bat très fort et je...

Lucy sentit son cœur à elle aussi battre à tout rompre. Il allait le faire ! Il allait se déclarer ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rougissait ! Il ne l'intéressait pas du tout après tout ! Il était gamin, insouciant et incapable de respecter son intimité ! Bon, en même temps il était aussi fort, courageux, toujours de bonne humeurs, fidèle... Mais ce n'était pas lui son prince charmant ! Et puis il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse sérieusement ! Et s'il lui demandait un réponse immédiate ?

\- Je me sens tout bizarre...Mais ça ne veut par dire qu'on est autre chose qu'ami, hein Lucy ? Demanda Natsu en lui attrapant les épaules.

Bon, ça c'était clairement une question pré-révélation. Une sorte de mise en bouche censée la préparer elle à ce qui allait suivre. Ou alors Natsu avait vraiment un doute sur ses sentiments, et dans ce cas elle n'avait pas intérêt à se tromper sur sa réponse.

\- Tu sais Natsu, lui répondit la blonde en rougissant un peu. Si tu veux connaître tes sentiments pour quelqu'un, demande-toi comment tu serais si la personne disparaissait et compare ça avec la disparition de quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Je ne le supporterais pas, souffla Natsu après quelques instant de réflexion, le visage douloureusement tordu et les mains crispés sur les épaules de Lucy.

Lucy se figea. Ça y est, sa première déclaration d'amour... C'était maintenant !

\- Kyaaa ! Natsu c'est trop soudain je...  
\- Merci Lucy ! fit Natsu en courant au loin.  
\- Ah... De rien, murmura la blonde d'une voix blanche, figée comme une statue.

Elle s'était encore faite avoir...

 

#####

 

Grey était chez lui et se demandait ce que pouvait bien fabriquer son lézard de feu. Depuis toute à l'heure il passait de la plus grand confusion à l'inquiétude et à quelques chose de beaucoup plus doux et fort à la fois. C'était assez pénible, car son visage réagissait aussitôt, passant en permanence du rouge pétant au blanc livide. Il se faisait l'impression d'être un décoration de Noël. Enfin, ça avait l'air de s'être stabilisé à : grande excitation. Quel idée d'être émotionnellement attaché à une boule de nerfs ! Ça pour une punition, elle était bien trouvé, et le pire c'est qu'il l'avait cherché !

Grey repensa à Natsu et ne pu empêcher un sourire d'affleurer son visage en imaginant le rosé. Son sourire s'effaça ne repensant a son départ. Il avait une petite idée sur la raison de la fuite de Natsu. C'était sa faute, il avait laissé ses propres sentiments l'envahir l'espace d'une seconde. Ça avait dû étonner, voir même choquer le rosé. Quelle idée il avait eut aussi de lui faire un sourire aussi éblouissant !

Le mage de glace avait assez rapidement compris ce qu'il se passait. Des années à se battre avec l'allumette et à se côtoyer, des années où ils n'étaient que des enfants sans un gramme de réflexion, et maintenant ils étaient adultes. Où en tout cas adolescents. Et l'allumette lui était devenue indispensable. Depuis l'affaire de Lullaby, il s'imaginait difficilement partir dans une longue quête sans lui. Il était fort probable que désormais, ses sentiments pour Natsu était plus proche de l'am...

\- Grey ! Hurla Natsu en explosant la porte.

Le dragon slayer chercha le mage de glace des yeux et, quand il l'eut localisé, se précipita pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Grey, chuchota Natsu d'une voix rauque. Je t'interdis de faire comme Igneel. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser !

Le brun essaya de libérer ses bras pour réconforter Natsu, mais ce dernier ne fit que le serrer plus fort.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser Natsu, déclara Grey. Tu m'as convaincu tout à l'heure.  
\- Alors jure-le moi ! Promet-moi que ne t'en ira jamais !

Grey regarda les yeux embués de Natsu avec stupéfaction. Comment en était-il arrivé à paniquer autant ?

Il libéra délicatement l'un de ses bras et posa sa main sur la nuque de Natsu.

\- Je te promets de ne pas disparaître, m'évanouir, m'enfuir, m'évaporer, mourir ou me volatiliser dans les prochains jours, semaines et mois, promis Grey, front contre front avec Natsu.

Le dragon slayer soupira de soulagement, mais resta coller contre le mage de glace.

\- Grey...  
\- Quoi encore ? se moqua le brun.  
\- Tu crois que c'est mal, si Igneel n'est plus seul, ici ? Demanda Natsu en posant son poing contre son cœur.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'Igneel souhaitait te voir te morfondre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Si je me souviens bien ce que tu m'as raconté sur lui, il voulait ton bien être non ?  
\- Oui, acquiesça Natsu. Dis, tu penses que je le reverrais un jour ?  
\- J'en suis sûr.  
\- Alors, je lui dirait que j'ai trouvé plein d'amis, après je l'engueulerais pour être partis et... et après je... Je lui dirais que... Que j'aime quelqu'un...

Natsu lança à Grey un regard d'une intensité renversante. Le mage de glace se tendit légèrement et approcha ses lèvres du dragons slayer.

Ce fut un baiser bref et maladroit, entre le feu et la glace, mais il scella le moment à jamais.

\- Natsu, je t'aime, susurra Grey à l'oreille du rosé.

Ce dernier frissonna violemment, et prit l'initiative du deuxième baiser. Il fut un peu moins maladroit, mais chargé de tant de sentiments que le lien sensorielle s'effaça sous la pression, les laissant essoufflés et tremblant d'émotion.

\- Je t'aime aussi, lui avoua Natsu.

Ils s'embrassèrent une troisième fois, et le baiser n'eut plus rien de maladroit.

Ils restèrent ensemble la nuit et dormir sagement dans le même lit, impatient mais aussi inquiet de la suite des événements, ils préféraient attendre un moment où l'intensité émotionnelle ne risquait pas de les faire s'effondrer en larme à tout moment.

Quant ils annoncèrent à Makarov le lendemain, que le lien sensorielle s'était déjà évanoui, ce dernier les regarda longuement. Sous le regard inquisiteur du troisième maître, les deux garçons se mirent à rougir et se rapprochèrent inconsciemment. Mirajane qui passait par là fit tomber son plateau en les félicitant de leur mise en couple. Makarov se figea avant de tomber à la renverse sous la nouvelle, Erza les félicita d'une voix mécanique sous la révélation, Lucy cria d'étonnement, Happy roula honteusement des « r » et Juvia prépara une mission assassinat à l'encontre de Natsu. La stupeur et les réactions exagérés aidant, des chopes et des meubles furent renversés, des coups donné, et Fairy Tail partit dans une énième bagarre générale, à l'exception près que pour une fois, Natsu et Grey se battaient du même côté !

 

Fin


End file.
